At present the oil deposits in the Middle East are getting depleted rapidly so much so that the industrialized countries are frantically searching for alternative fuels as well as for other sources of energy. Although the hydroelectric dam is generating significant amounts of electricity there are environmental problems created by the dam as follows: (i) the hydroelectric dam is choking the river and preventing the wild salmons from spawning upstream of the river (ii) the big lakes created by the dam have destroyed the river habitats and valuable artifacts. (iii) records show that due to earthquakes and metal fatigue the old hydroelectric dams have collapsed and wiped out the downstream cities. A river power megawatts producer is provided in order to extract the energy from the river without using a hydroelectric dam.